Kiss Attack
by FangsandSocks
Summary: After a terrible date, Bella looks for an escape. Who else would she find it in, but newcomer and resident hottie Edward Cullen.
1. Magical Margarita Pizza

_**Kiss Attack**_

We own nothing; all rights go to respective owners.

This is simply good clean fun as we toyed with the characters of Bella, Mike and Edward.

We hope you enjoy.

Please Review. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter One- Magical Margarita Pizza

_Mike POV_

Mmmm… pizza. Good old traditional margarita pizza. And people say school lunch is always bad.

Cue the girls!

The usual group of girls walked through the lunch hall, Jessica, Angela, Lauren… and newbie? Oh, that must be Isabella Swan, the chief's daughter. She was defiantly something to look at!

Wowzaa!

I should ask her out. Yeah, she'll say yes, I'm good looking. I might not be rich, but I'm kind, popular. Of course she'll say yes!

The girls sat at their usual table across from me so once I had finished my pizza I walked over to them. I caught my hair in the windows reflection. Yep, she'd be a fool to say no when I look this good.

"Hey" I said, trying to sound confident.

"Mike, she's not interested" Jessica called not looking up from her soda bottle.

"Hmm, let's see shall we?" I smirked at Jess and pulled up a chair next to Isabella. Once I had taken my seat, she looked up at me and smiled. I got lost in her eyes until she cleared her throat.

"Erm, can I help you?"

I snapped out of it.

"Isabella right?" I spoke holding out my hand to greet her.

"Just Bella" she corrected.

"Bella… Isn't that Italian?"

"Yeah I… I guess" she chuckled.

"Well I… love Italian food! Maybe we could go… for pizza… like a, you know, date?" Smooth Mike, real smooth. Why did I seem nervous? She'll say yes, wouldn't she?

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun" she sounded unsure, but I wasn't going to let her back out.

"Umm, so Friday? Is Friday night good for you?"

She hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip a little in a cute sexy nervous way.

"Sure, why not." Thank god for that!

"I'll pick you up around 5pm?"

"Great, see you Friday" Damn, her smile was amazing.

"Yeah, see ya!" I walked away out of the lunch hall with a huge grin on my face. Behind me I could hear the girls yelling at Bella, but I didn't care, she was freaking hot! And now, she was mine.

_Bella POV_

Friday-

5:24pm the green lights on my alarm told me. Where the hell is Mike? He said five! Not half past! It was almost about to call him, but I saw his car roll up my driveway, so I grabbed my purse and bounced down the stairs. I opened the door before he had chance to knock.

"Hey Bella, I was just about to knock" Figures…

"Mike I think you need a watch" I told him, pointing out how late he was.

"Yeah, sorry" he looked down at his feet "Busy traffic"

Liar. He'd clearly spent all that time on his hair, how vain can you be? Even I didn't spend that long on my hair, and I'm pretty sure I've got more than him!

"Let's go" I blurted out. I swiftly locked the door behind me and jogged down to Mike's car as he couldn't be arsed to wait for me.

The ride in the car was uneventful and extremely boring. We didn't even talk to each other! I'm pretty sure this date couldn't get any worse.

How wrong can a girl be? We'd only been here half an hour and I already wanted to leave. Mike had brought me to a pizza restaurant. It's not that I hate pizza, but this isn't pizza. It's awful. Normally I wouldn't mind greasy fatty fried food, but this! This was practically grease smothered with fat and oil and no trace of food under it at all. Did he expect me to eat this? Mike ordered for the both of us, figuring he was being clever.

"Actually Mike. Can we go somewhere else?" I built up the nerve to ask as the grimy haired teen stood waiting for us to finish our order. Mike looked at me like I had gone mad.

"Bella" he whispered. "Why? This place is amazing." He turned back to the cashier. I felt like tiny child being ignored. I didn't like being ignored or cast aside. I stood and swung on my heels, my purse swinging from my shoulder out to whack his hip. It wasn't planned, but it felt quite good.

"Bella, wait. Where you going? Food isn't here yet" he was completely oblivious to anything except himself. I slammed the shop door on my way out. Then I remembered he was my ride. Frick, I had to spend time with him on the car ride. Mike followed me out in a huff.

"Bella, what's wrong? Pizza not your flavour today?" he had the balls to reach a hand to my cheek. I stepped back at the contact then my internal drive forced me to apologise.

"No matter. We can make the early showing of the movie and eat popcorn. You like popcorn right?"

"Sure" I didn't even know why I agreed to it. What possibly possessed me? "What Movie is it?"

"A surprise" A cheeky grin lit his face and he wiggled his eyebrows trying to be funny. To be honest he just looked like an idiot. I faked a laugh and stepped into his car. He drove reasonably well all things considered. Which technically was a bad sign. I once read in a girl magazine that if you're noticing how well your date drives it means you're probably doomed, you should be paying more attention to his looks or comical jokes, or admiring his bad boy attitude as he drives over the speed limit. And Mike was no 'bad boy'.

With Mike, facial wise, he wasn't ugly, but he was no day dream. Joke wise, it was things that were either sexist, blond-ist or otherwise offending. I'm not blonde and I respect that sometimes sexist jokes can be funny. But not a single laugh from my glossed lips was real. And the worst part was that I felt guilty about it.

After what felt like an eternity of silent punishment we arrived. Mike didn't even do the gentlemanly thing and pay for my ticket. Lucky I brought along my own money. We settled into our seats after getting a deluxe bucket of salted popcorn. Mike's choice not mine. I hated salted popcorn but like before he didn't even say anything when I voiced a concern. Need I say I was pretty pissed when the lights fell? As the first scene came on I realised that this 'surprise' film was actually the sappiest most romantic and slushy film in the cinemas and rated 5 stars by all chic's all over the world; Pink Rose. I hated it from the first three seconds. I was no girly girl and Mike should have really gotten to know me before he asked me on this date. The protagonist was stupider than a toddler with a bucket on his head hanging upside down on a tree with his clothes on inside out. She 'fell in love' with the first guy that kissed her, then cried her heart out when he slept with her best friend. After that I tuned out. Looks like Mike did too. Clearly he had other ideas about what he'd be doing during the movie, and watching it was not one of them. But by the fake yawn and stretch manoeuvre he pulled wrapping an arm around my shoulder, his hand resting just about my chest, I'd say that snogging my face off was one of them. That or copping a feel. Worse that than was the salty smell from his fingers just below my face. God, I felt like I was sitting with a pig. I needed an out. I needed an excuse for me to leave early. Think Bella. School work…no he's in the majority of my classes. Maybe I left the stove on…no I'm not completely incompetent. Maybe…Charlie!

"Mike." I leaned across to whisper to him in the dark. His eyes were closed and his lips facing me, inviting me to kiss them. I pushed the gag reflex back down my throat and tapped his shoulder. He only leaned forward to me more. I leant back, away from him.

"Mike. I've got to go." An old couple behind us hissed for quiet. Without waiting for his reply I stood and shuffled past the other viewer's feet ignoring the complaints. Mike wisely followed.

"Bella, what the hell? There's still 30 minutes left of the movie." Yeah another 30 minutes in hell. I didn't think I could last that long.

"Mike. I just remembered, Charlie's locked out the house. I forgot and I took his key." His face screwed up in thought.

"But, he was inside the house when we left…" why did he have to choose now to be clever? I looked at my feet fiddling with my purse while thinking of a lie on the spot.

"Yeah, but he was going out through the back. And when the backdoor shut's you can't get back in and I locked the front door. So he's locked out." He just stood silent.

"Oh, alright…" Thank god, that was so unbelievable. "You got enough for cab fare?" I blinked a few times trying to understand if he had actually just ditched me. I nodded and he walked back after kissing my cheek goodbye and hoping we could do it again. I couldn't move away from the kiss because of the sheer shock. My first thought was to go out and puncture his tyres. But as good as that seemed I wanted out faster. I called Charlie and waited outside. He swung by within minutes and let me rant on to him about the crappy date. He tried to be supportive, but secretly I could tell he was thrilled I wouldn't be encouraged to date again for a while.

After another rant to my diary I rolled into bed feeling utter crap.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Lovee FangsAndSocks :-)


	2. Kiss Attack!

**Previously**: Mike took Bella on a terrible date, with the impression he would be getting another.

Sorry little kiddies but this fan fiction contains bad language. Run away now.

_(Wrote as Bella's Point Of View from here on out)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter two- Kiss attack!

Oh god, Mike asked me on another date, apparently I owed him since I bailed early. No! How did he not understand how bad it went? The entire time I was begging for the roof to fall inwards and crush us both to death.

If only. No, I had to sit through the world's worst jokes and pretend to like them, and then he decided to pull a romantic movie out on me. What respectable guy shows you a movie like that on a first date? If I had any sort of control I would just say no and shove him off a cliff. Doing the entire female population a favour.

But he was still human, and despite having endured torture from him I didn't want to wish ill on him. Nor did I want to see him hurt. I just had to tell him straight out that I didn't like him that way, and that it was a mistake. Yeah that wasn't so hard.

Almost immediately an arm snaked around my waist. Mike's lips were at my ear. I looked up from my trance.

Oddly, I first noticed that there was a guy leaning against the wall staring intensely at me. I looked down blushing and then turned my attention back to Mike.

"Hey Bella" he whispered. "I'm so looking forward to our date. It's going to be epic. I've got this whole thing planned out…" he prattled on while I held the vomiting reflex back. He wasn't welcome, even his touch burned, and not in the exciting first crush way. This was a searing ache forcing me to push him away. I needed to tell him.

1…2…3 deep breath and…

"That math homework looks hard doesn't it?" _'Chicken'_ my brain clucked. I mentally encouraged myself during his monotone one sided conversation.

"Actually Mike…" 1…2…3…deep breath and… "I don't think we should go out again." Whoop! Yes, I did it!

"Sorry, I didn't hear that. What did you say?" he asked. Damn, maybe I had got the words out, but volume was needed. Oh well, I said it once. I can say it again.

"I don't think we should go out again." His face dropped like an injured puppy. Oh god, what had I done?

"Oh…you don't….why?"

Because it was terrible and I prayed for my death multiple times. No I can't say that, that's too cruel…hmm, I need an excuse. I scanned the ground looking for a sign…anything. That guy was still staring at me. Freak. I looked back to Mike suddenly inspired.

"I have a boyfriend." Oh my god, as soon as the words were out I panicked. Oh no, I had no evidence or nothing. Shit, I was in very, very deep shit right now.

"Oh, who is he? Do I know him? When did that happen anyway?" Nice one Bella.

"Uh…" I cast my eyes out again to the guy on the wall, he was still staring. Unluckily for him, he became my model. I hadn't seen him before so I figured he was in the year above. And hey, if things got too bad I wouldn't have to see him again, so that was good. And as an added bonus, he was super hot. Not like your jock type, more secretly an angel cast down as a human sort of hot. His eyes seemed to shoot right down into my soul.

"He's tall, light-ish brown wispy hair. He's clever." He was carrying a few advanced textbooks I recognised. "He's caring" …In a stalker-ish way (He was still staring) "And, the only reason I didn't tell you was because we had a tiddly bit of an argument and as payback I used you." I blushed and looked down. Maybe I wasn't so bad at lying as I though. "I'm sorry Mike, that wasn't fair to you."

"But, you only just moved here, how can you already have a boyfriend?" Quick, think Bella.

"Well, we….. dated long distance for a while and whenever I came to visit my dad we hooked up." Shit, now I sound like a slut. Oh well, too late to go back now.

"Oh, so you're pretty serious then…what's his name?" SHIT! I need a name, but I can't just make one up…what if he knows the people around here and asks around? Ummm, avoid the question Bella. HOW?

"Actually he's over there" I nodded my head to the stalker guy, still staring intently. "He's waiting for me." Oh god, somehow lord let this work. If you care for me at all, please let this work. I said bye to Mike and slowly walked across to the smiling god. I turned back but Mike was still watching me. Crap I can't just de-tour off. Oh no, and I was getting closer. He started to push off the wall. Oh crap he was leaving. No, he wasn't…he was walking towards me. Oh no…this is bad…or is it good? I don't know. Suddenly the distance had closed and we were centimetres apart.

Stuff it, I said internally. I may as well doom myself now. I wrapped my arms around the stranger's neck and rose on my tiptoes for a kiss. I almost fainted when he kissed me back. Oh my, he was good as well. Even as his arms wound around me igniting trails of passions where we met I felt completely safe and secure.

I looked back when I broke for air. Mike had walked off, his car gone. I breathed out. Then realised I was still clung to a stranger.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. It's just…and he thought…" my face flushed fire engine red… "I'm sorry." I ran off, still mentally panting for breath and dove for my truck. My mind played tease with me, tormenting me. Oh, if only the world would open up and swallow me now. At least I didn't have to see him again.

_The next morning…_

I groaned as yet again the rain slammed against the window. So much for a chance to wear a dress. Mom wouldn't be too happy that I wasn't wearing them.

I settled for jeans and a blouse adding a simple necklace with a heart on. Another gift from mom.

Yet again I was soaking when I entered the classroom for first period. It was biology. I took my seat and stared out the window. Mike sat far away from me, already having an assigned seat. To which yesterday he was unhappy about, but today. He looked a little more relieved. Then the chair next to me scraped across the floor. Weird, I was alone yesterday. I had to work in a three with the other table. I turned around at the noise then flushed and stared at the desk, hoping he wouldn't recognise me. Okay, so remember those textbooks I recognised the stranger holding the other day…well it turns out there was reason I knew the covers…because they were the same as mine. And he was in my class, and my year. And sitting next to me. Holy moley, shit on a stick. Just shoot me now. I prayed silently he wouldn't recall the incident. Yeah, that's highly unlikely unless he cracked his head open on the way home. I pulled the hair from behind my ears creating a curtain between us. I could sit through biology like this I told myself…sure I couldn't see the page when I wrote because of the wall of hair gravity claimed. And I couldn't work as a pair, or see the board all that well. But I could teach myself everything again when I got home. It was only for two years…oh shit. Thank god I didn't have a swear jar, I'd be dirt poor.

"Hello, my name is Edward. You must be Bella" I cringed internally. I didn't look up.

"Hey, yeah. Nice to meet you"

He laughed. It was so musical and light.

"I'm not that scary, you can look up at me…I promise not to bite" he added quietly and chuckled.

"Um, hi" I looked up, somehow wishing my face to re-configure. His face lit up.

Crap!

"Oh, I see we did meet before. It's nice to greet you without tongue" CRINGE! Please ground, just swallow me up now. His hand rested on the small of my back and I almost flew into the desk at the contact.

"I'm guessing from your little scene yesterday that I'm your pretend boyfriend you made up on the spot so you could break it off with the idiot at the back" he nodded toward Mike. "If that is true, I'm thinking you shouldn't be throwing yourself forward at my touch. It might make him suspicious." he chuckled again.

"You're actually taking pleasure in my misery aren't you? Look, I'm sorry I used you, what more do you want? If anything you staring at me like that were just inappropriate, as far as I'm concerned, _we're even_." I nodded my head and grabbed his hand moving it back to his own seat. It was freezing cold. He noted my shock.

"I have bad circulation in my hands" he explained. I nodded but didn't believe him.

"You should see a doctor about that, they're ice cold."

He apologised and pulled at his sleeves.

"We are not even though… you did assault me!" he continued.

"I heard no complaints from your end!" we had turned it to a whisper argument as the lesson started.

"You didn't really give me an option and besides I felt sorry for you"

"So it was a pity kiss then"

"I don't know, you were the one that started it"

I moaned silently. God, he made me so mad. "But, if you want to make it up to me. You could let me take you for a real date."

I blinked. Okay, this had gone from embarrassing to weird in a matter of seconds.

"And what makes you think I even want to make it up to you?"

"Well…if we did have another fight here, the doofus who you were trying to escape from might just think we had broken up and ask you out again. That, or he would get a message in his locker saying you were free and single and had a huge crush on him"

"You wouldn't! I can't believe you're blackmailing me!"

"You did assault me" he justified and scribbled some more notes down in his elegant script from the board.

"Fine, I'm free Saturday."

"Are you not free tonight?" he probed. I copied a few more notes before responding.

"I'm free, but if you want more time to plan…" He laughed a whisper.

"Bella, you don't need to plan a date unless you are stupid. The impulsive improvised ones are always the best anyway."

The teacher pressed play and the video came on. It was about cell division and my advanced placement at the old school had already covered this thoroughly. I jolted awake as Edward curled his suddenly not so inhumanly cold fingers with mine. They were still cold though, refreshing to my sweaty palm.

He leaned across. "Just making sure your ex doesn't get the wrong idea" he grinned like a Cheshire cat and I squeezed his hand tight, he didn't even flinch. Anyone would think he was made of stone.

* * *

Ohh, it's getting intense! :-P

Thoughts, feelings, opinions? Got any? Please share!

FangsAndSocks xox


	3. Dark and Scary

**Previously**: Bella promised she would let Edward take her on a date to make up for her 'assault' on his lips.

Hey Sunshine ;-) Here's Edward and Bellas Halloween date! Hope you like it :-)

* * *

Chapter Three- Dark and scary

Edward arrived on time, even a little early. Not that I wasn't ready, just surprised. He held my door open while I got into and out of the car. The seats were soft, clean and welcoming. Even conversation flowed easily. Mainly he just made me cringe at my own embarrassment and he made me spill on just how bad the date was. Even he agreed that he would have called it quits, he was even impressed I held out that long. He told me he would have walked out after the pizza incident. By the end of the car ride I hadn't observed his driving once (a good sign) and I had genuinely laughed too many times to count, and apologised just as many for kissing him. Sorry, 'assaulting him with my lips'.

I was even pleasantly surprised that he came around to open my door and took my hand into his as he led me up to his house. Which to be honest had no right to just be called a 'house', mansion fit a lot better.

"This is where you live?" I whispered in awe. He laughed at me and tugged me along to the front door holding it open while I stepped in. I felt like I should be watched at all times. Paintings hung on the walls looking more expensive than the value of my own house. One touch and no doubt they would fall to their doom… this was definitely a look-don't- touch occasion. And look was what I did; the colours were beautiful, the brush strokes spectacular. The house itself was perfection; the floors were shiny wood, and the walls with pristine coverings. They even had a glass chandelier hanging in the hallway. Who were these people?

"Esme, we'll be late if you don't hurry." I heard a male voice to my left and swivelled my head toward it. A tall blonde male walked through into the hallway. He stopped and smiled brilliantly at me when he saw me. "Well, you must be Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." Huh? "Edward told us all about your predicament the other day." Again… huh? He told his dad I kissed him? And he was still smiling at me.

"Bella, this is Carlisle my foster father." He had given me family history during dinner hour, but putting names to faces was a lot harder.

"It's nice to meet you. You have a wonderful home."

He smiled, the corner of his mouth twitching up.

"That's very kind of you Bella." I turned to the new voice. A woman strolled across the hall in a long evening dress, her matching heels clicking on the wood. She stopped by Carlisle, his arm draping over her shoulder, and hers wrapping around his waist.

"Mrs Cullen. You look lovely." I admired, mesmerized by her ability to even walk in heels. I was still stuck in trainers and pumps; otherwise I ended up with my nose smashed on concrete every 5 steps. But she looked so elegant and every inch of her suited the glamorous outfit she donned.

"Oh how very sweet of you Bella. And you can call me Esme. Mrs Cullen makes me feel old." she laughed. "I'm just sorry I couldn't stay longer and get to know you. We'll have to make time later. My husband has promised me a night on the town." She winked and smiled again. "Edward, you'll be alright won't you?" Edward rolled his eyes to me then nodded to his foster mother. "Good. Your brothers and sisters are out all night as well. So be good."

"Yes mother."

"It was nice to meet you Bella." Carlisle spoke and parted, guiding his wife out the door.

"Wow." I breathed in a whisper. Realising we were in fact, alone for the entire night. He cold fingers squeezed mine gently and brought me back as he led the way through his home.

Well, his family didn't seem so monstrous, also a good indictor of a person, even if they weren't his real flesh and blood. He led me further through the house. Sorry, mansion. I'd never seen anywhere in Forks with so many rooms, then again I didn't suppose we were in Forks anymore. We finished up in a large white room three times the size of my bedroom. To say it was a kitchen was purely wrong and insulting. It was more of a tiled heaven. Marble lined the tops of the work surfaces and intricate patterns swirled around each other on odd tiles. On the island table centred in the sanctuary were 20 pumpkins all of different sizes.

"Do you really need that many?" I asked, either someone **really** likes Halloween or had a taste for pumpkin soup. He smiled and pulled me to face the table.

"Alice doesn't know when to stop. Choose your pumpkin madam." He bent to a bow laughing and pointed at the various sizes. I didn't move till he passed over a tray filled with various sized knives and spoons.

"I'm sorry, but if you're planning on murdering me I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel."

He laughed and set them down on the counter.

"We're making Jack o' Lanterns" He pulled little candles out from a draw behind him to demonstrate. "Choose your victim"

I slid the orange vegetable closest to me in front of me. He smiled and took one of the larger pumpkins for himself. I figured that it was one of them male ego things.

Two hours later we had two evil scary and glowing toothy monsters carved into pumpkins and both covered in pumpkin gloop. I had a few cuts from the knife along my fingers, but I didn't expect any different to be honest. Thankfully they didn't bleed which meant they would heal quickly. Edward tensed every time I nicked my skin but in the end found my incompetence to be funny. He had insisted upon lighting the candles, save me from burning my fingers off, or anything I may need later. I decided not to tear that statement apart.

"Do you like horror movies?" he asked, passing me a cloth to wipe the pumpkin off my skin. I accepted with a smile and removed the vegetable I had somehow got covering me up to me elbows… and on my nose.

"Sure." Why was I saying that? I hated them. They scared the pants off me.

"There's a few in the lounge if you wanna choose one." He laughed at my 'and where is the lounge?' expression. "Gimme a few seconds." He moved each of our pumpkins to sit next to each other on the window sill.

"Will they be alright? They won't start a fire or anything…"

He smirked and didn't bother to answer, instead his fingers found mine yet again and he dragged me blind through the bottom floor and into a room shaded in various tones of beige. A huge plasma T.V. hung from the main focussing wall. I gulped; a murderer on that screen would be enough to knock me flat out with nightmares for the rest of the year. I just needed to find the confidence to speak up and say right now that I didn't like horror movies. Just one…two…three and … I sighed, I wasn't going to say anything and I knew that. I wanted to know would it would be like; to sit next to Edward alone in a house…in the dark. I gulped again as he flicked out the light, claiming it would give us a movie atmosphere. He drew the curtains on the moonlight and I felt his hand in the darkness slip into mine and tug me forward following his voice to the sofa.

"So there's Terrorville, Vampire Bites, Time twitch or Dog's raw. Take your pick." Okay so translation. 'There's terrifyingly scary, nightmare worthy, heart attacks or bloody violence.' Great.

"Ummm, Vampire bites." Mostly because this way I could tell myself that vampires didn't exist and therefore I would be less likely to have bad dreams if I could logically explain the lack of realism in the nightmares. He put his hands to rest on my shoulders sending shooters of heat rushing up to my head from his chilled touch. He sat me down in the dark then faded before illuminating the room with a blue television light and shoving in a DVD rental. The couch indented as he came back to sit down, his eyes alight in the glow from the TV shining bright amber, flecks of gold sparkling in the corners. He smiled catching me watching curiously.

"You want a drink or anything to eat?" I shook my head. "Liar." he accused with a grin. "What's a movie without popcorn?" He pulled a snugly fleecy blanket up and over both our laps a bowl of popcorn sitting on a leg each.

The main titles came up and he coughed to disguise the single laugh at the jump I did when a vampire snapped at the screen.

"Shut up." I muttered and playfully whacked his arm.

"I thought you said you wanted to watch a scary movie."

"Shut up." I repeated and curled my legs underneath me. He chuckled.

"5 seconds to tell me to change the movie or we'll be watching this." He raised his eyebrows at me, daring me to speak up. "1…2... Just simple words Bella." I bit my bottom lip. "3… Alice has Rom-com's we can crack out." he teased. I reached across him and grabbed the remote and hit play.

"Shut up." I whispered playfully and stuck my tongue out. He shuffled back and interwove his fingers with mine.

"I promise I won't let any mean nasty vampires bite you." he swore, but the laughter didn't somehow seem real this time. I squeezed his hand once and leant further into him turning my eyes unwillingly from the god, to the running female.

* * *

Did you like it? Any thoughts/comments? REVIEW PLEASE :-)

FangsAndSocks xo


	4. Resisting Urges

**Previously**: Bella and Edward are alone, on Halloween, in a big mansion, watching a scary vampire movie.

Chapter Four- Resisting urges

By the first hour I had learnt a few things about survival in horror movies. Edward had been kind enough to give me a survival guide. Every so often when the victim slipped up he would lean close, his warm breath tickling my neck and sky rocketing my heart rate, he'd whisper comments to educate me. For example, so far I had learnt to always sleep with a weapon close. To always run **away** from danger and not toward noises in the middle of the night. To **turn on** the lights in the pool house, vampires can already see in the dark, you may as well even the playing field. Also, don't bother investigating yourself, phone the cops…unless of course it's the cops your running from, then phone your friends and tell them your about to star in the latest horror movie. And if the worst comes to the worst, while you're at your sleepover, point the friend you like the least in the direction of the serial killer and hope he takes the sacrifice. Best advice though, hands down, was that if you hear on the news about bodies drained of their blood, just leave town. I valued that one more than ever.

My nails went to my mouth again for some one on one biting time as a power cut broke apart the couples date on the television and he left to find the fuse box in the attic. Edward leaned in again.

"During a power cut, you should simply light candles and find friends till its bright enough in the day to investigate." he whispered. But this time he didn't lean back immediately, he paused, his lips still close to my neck. His breathe warm on my skin. My heart was pounding. "Bella." he called still quiet. I turned fast, my hair whipping out. I froze, my lips mere millimetres from his. "Sorry I chose a horror movie." he chuckled and turned back to the film. I followed his lead and turned by eyes back, but I didn't even register the blood curdling scream of the blonde cheerleader when she found her boyfriend had joined the legion of the un-dead. I didn't even jump when he popped out from behind the curtain and sank his teeth into her and drained her dry of every last drop. Nope, instead I was going at a million mile an hour trying to figure out why he hadn't kissed me. It's not like we hadn't done it before, and he asked for the date. He set up this entire thing, and when I was simply so close to him he did nothing. His arm fell around my shoulders and he hugged me close. Honestly I couldn't understand him at all. Not even a little bit. Mike was an idiot and tried too hard, and Edward was the complete opposite, he was a pure gentleman (well, most of the time) and even when presented with an amazing opportunity he didn't do anything. By the sixth brutal murder I could feel Edward's caution about the fact I hadn't even twitched, never mind jump out of my skin like the first few times.

Sod it, my brain called and I twisted in my seat to meet his gaze realising he had been staring at me. I put a hand at the back of his neck and met his lips with mine. Everything just sparked alight, burning trails of fire tickled my bottom lip and I parted them to taste him. I felt his hands snake around my waist and his own lips fall apart for me. Then all too sudden he was gone and I opened my eyes to meet his dazzling orbs of amber floating with colours of warmth. He shot me a smile.

"We talked about these attacks." he reprimanded with a laugh and another scream from the TV cut him off. I huffed out in anger and sunk back to my seat, an arm stopped my movement.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked and pulled me back to him. My confusion was plain on my face, had he not just brushed me off? "If you're going to attack me again, I'm thinking it would be easier if you sat closer." He pulled me down to sit across his lap and cuddled me into his chest. My heart flew away; he wanted me to kiss him again. He wanted me too. I smiled and pecked his cheek before getting a little of my attitude back.

"You know, you'll have to stop referring to me kissing you as an attack."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Was that not yet another attack? I think it would constitute an offensive manoeuvre." I slowly shook my head from side to side.

"Fine, I'll stop attacking you. If that's what you want."

He caught onto my game.

"That sounds fine to me. Besides," he leant closer still. "I think you'll break before I do." He pulled back and wrapped me in his cold arms. I was sort of getting used to his temperature by now, even if it was really odd. I huffed again and responded with my own arms claiming him. Looks like we would be trying to get the other to kiss them for the rest of the night. In all honestly he was probably right, I would cave first. The sheer electric he sparked in me was worth another try and I wouldn't trade his flavour for anything else in the world. It was indescribable. I wouldn't even know where to start; if I had to try I'd say it was a sunshine yellow sort of taste. You know, like red signifies berries, green says healthy and fruity, orange screams delight and well… oranges. His taste was like drinking pure happiness and starting fires all across your skin. Like kissing the sun and breathing in its warmth. I was dying to try again.

We finished off the film quickly, no care for the dying cheerleader as she took her last breathe. No care that the alleged serial killer was still roaming the streets and primed the ending for a sequel. My care was more focussed in ways to get Edward to kiss me, instead of me always having to 'attack' him. And from his delicate patterns he traced over my skin as we watched, kicking my pulse up with every spark, I could say he wanted the same. I stretched out lazily as darkness enveloped the room again and hugged him closer. He was like the cold side of the pillow I always flipped to and every breath made me sleepier.

"Bella, its school tomorrow. As much as I have nothing against you sleeping here, I don't think Chief Swan will be so happy." he reminded me and I shuffled a bit off his lap, taking an ungraceful stumble as my legs were required to support my weight again. He reached out and stabilised me, a snarky comment just waiting on his tongue. My yawn paused his teasing.

"Come on; let's get you home before I'm shot for kidnapping."

I stumbled into the bright hallway guided by Edward still and found my boots. Tiredly they were pulled onto my feet, another yawn escaping. I waited while he fetched his keys, leaning against the doorway and closing my eyes for just one second. He was suddenly in front of me when I fluttered them back open. I jolted back, either I'd nodded off, or he was insanely inhumanly fast.

"Bella, I'm disappointed, what if I was an evil sadistic vampire coming to drink your blood?"

"I'd be dead?" I offered and followed him out to his car. He refused to let go of my hand, not that I complained, but I wasn't quite _that_ fragile. "Besides Vampires don't exist." I added when he held my door open for me to step in. He laughed and pushed it shut before re-entering on his side and throwing the car into reverse. I gripped the seat.

"Good lord, how fast do you drive?"

He laughed.

"Fast enough." he simply answered. "How do you know vampires don't exist anyway? The idea had to come from somewhere." I leant back against the seat, another yawn sneaking around my hand as I tried to hold it in. He laughed. "Have you been awake all night Miss Swan?"

"No…Movies make me tired…" I turned to look at him "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just that you were jumping out of your skin for the first hour, then suddenly it's so boring your ready to fall asleep."

"What can I say? You just don't have the power to entertain me…I mean lets review. The first hour I was actually bothered by the movie and I was wide awake. Then the rest I was thinking of 'assaulting' you and I felt bored. Clearly Mr. Cullen your kissing expertise needs some work to keep your dates awake."

He smiled at my lies.

"You didn't answer my original question: how do you know vampires don't exist?"

I sighed.

"Vampires are darker versions of fairy tales. If they existed we would know, after all we **are** their food source."

"Not necessarily. If we assume all vampires need is blood, why can they not hunt animals instead of humans?"

"You mean like killing Bambi? That's not very hardcore scary vampire of them is it?"

"Who said all vampires have to be scary?" he challenged and I fidgeted with my fingers.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. Luckily for me, I haven't met any vampires and until I do I'm pretty sure I'm safe. So stop trying to scare me." He chuckled and pulled the car around a tight corner swaying me sideways. "Thought being a vampire would have its advantages…staying alive after a car crash where you're driving would be good." I jibed fearful of his control over the car on the narrow roads.

"Bella, I'm a very responsible driver."

"A responsible driver who can push for 70 on woodland roads?" I questioned. "If you're aiming to win points with my dad, the chief of Police may I add, by getting me home on time. You best think of the speed limit and keeping his daughter in one whole piece." He slowed down to 50, still not happy, but safer. "Thank you."

"And Bella." he spoke as he came closer to my street "My kissing skills are perfect." I could vouch for that! "And may I offer as a reason for your tiredness that you can't wait to fall asleep so you can dream about me all night."

"So deluded…it's such a shame." I muttered in response and he swung the car around the corner and parked at the edge of the pavement. Charlie's cruiser was out. Strange, he said he'd be in.

"Wasn't Chief Swan meant to be home?" Edward commented. I nodded and fished for my phone. Crap, I left it on silent, no wonder I didn't hear anything. I read the text my father had left. I sighed; he had been called in to work for some reason or other.

"Work called for him." I explained. He nodded and climbed out. I met him round his side.

"I'd hate to leave you home alone." he hinted.

"Lord forbid if I invite a vampire in." I mock swooned and dragged him down the path to the front door, fishing for keys. At the click of the lock I pushed open the door and stepped in, inviting Edward to join me. It's not like he was an evil vampire going to bite me. I placed my keys and purse down on the kitchen table flipping on the light as I went. Charlie had left a note.

_ Bells, phone me when you get in, got my mobile._

I sighed and handed the note to Edward as I dialled. He read and placed it back, sitting himself on the bottom step of the stairs to watch as I paced.

"Hey Bells, sorry I'm not at home." I could hear the creaking of his office chair as he moved, probably to lean back and rub the bridge of his nose like he usually did when he was stressed. "I might not be back till late either. Patrol found a body by the docks. Hasn't been identified yet and it may take some time." he sighed across the line and I pulled a chair along the floor to sit.

"I'll be fine. I'll lock the doors and stay inside. No worries. Did they…umm, do they know how he died?"

"She" he corrected "Bodies pretty fresh and nothing more than a wedding ring and tanned skin to go on. Whatever did this did a real number on her. Bite marks across her neck, draining her blood. We're thinking an animal got a hold of her. We're looking into hotels seeing if she had a husband she came into town with. It might take a long while." It made sense she was wasn't from Forks. Mainly because my dad knew nearly everybody local, but also because it was damn near impossible to tan here. Not that I minded, pale happened to suit me.

"Alright, stay safe dad." The chair creaked as he moved again.

"You too Bells. Make sure you lock the front and back doors."

"Will do." I promised and hung up. No sooner had I finished the call than Edward was also saying his goodbyes.

"I should go. Stay safe Bella." he touched my forehead with his lips then was walking out the door.

"Bye." I spoke to the door as he hurried down the drive. Wow…if they're not throwing themselves on you, they're running away. I sighed and locked the door, rounding to the back and doing the same. Only when I was pulling my tired legs upstairs I actually realised **he** had kissed **me**, not the other way around. But my success was short lived. Did it actually count if it wasn't on the lips? Either way…he caved first and somehow I still was left craving his taste. I changed quickly promising myself a shower in the morning before school. After setting my alarm I let myself flop down and settle into bed. Needless to say, my diary was thrilled I had wrote so much about such a weird day.


	5. Clarity

**Previously**: Edward and Bella watched a vampire movie. Charlie was at the station dealing with an 'animal attack' case. Edward sped off, leaving Bella to fall into sweet, sweet dreams.

Chapter Five- Clarity

_I knew I was dreaming. _

_Clearly I was dreaming. _

_The grass was still green, though it was hard to tell at the night, but I felt that magical lifting you feel when you're asleep. So I knew. _

_I recognised the area too. It was near the boat yard, by the docks. I was standing in my summer dress, oblivious to the cold and darkness, feeling the soft grass beneath my bare feet. A tanned woman smiled at me from across the docks. I stepped forward, I hadn't seen her before… why was she in my dream?_

_A flash of movement came to my left and Edward suddenly stood. I flickered my eyes back to the woman, but she was gone, instead replaced by a pool of blood._

"_Do you believe in vampires?" Edward asked, and the woman left my mind entirely. I shook my head. "You should." He took a step closer, predator like. "Vampires are cold." He reached out for my hand suddenly I could feel again, spikes of freezing temperatures rolled out from his fingers and I snatched my hand back. "Vampires are fast." In a flash he zoomed around all the trees, at first slow enough for me to see his blur, then he was back in front of me without warning. "Vampires draw you into their scent. Draw you with desire. It's too hard to resist." He leant forward and automatically my eyes flickered shut, my lips ready for the taste of meeting his. I craved it. I craved him. With a gasp I stepped back, eyes wide open and fearful. He came closer, and touched his hands to mine. I couldn't say no and he knew that._

"_Vampires drink blood." He turned over my hands where I had cut my fingers from carving the pumpkin but yet not enough so they would bleed, only leave flaws in my smooth pale skin._

"_But…The sun?" I managed to voice._

"_Can we not evolve past that?" he questioned. "Or was it all just a lie from the beginning?"_

"_I saw you in a mirror." I accused._

"_Myth." he simply stated._

"… _Silver crosses, they should burn you." _

"_Myth." he repeated._

"_So… you cannot die?" My hand went to my heart at his smile, but I crept it up to my neck instead._

"_Everybody ends Bella." He flashed me a grin again._

"_You don't have fangs." He came closer still. I was too frozen to move._

"_You don't care though, do you?" he asked and bent his head to me, but instead of my lips, he put his own mouth to my neck kissing my pulse there instead._

_In all honesty, no; I didn't care. I wouldn't care, and I couldn't care. If love was a demon Edward had already corrupted my soul. Two days I had known him and I belonged to him, fully…completely._

_Without warning I felt his teeth jab into my neck and suck on my blood. I screamed._

I woke covered in sweat and panting where I lay, not daring to move even so much as an inch. What had just happened? My heart was pulsing against my skin, my chest heaving with each breath. It was a silly nightmare I told myself. Of course Edward's not a real vampire. There is a logical reason for things like this. I shuffled back after a few minutes of reconfirming I was not going to be eaten alive and leant against my cold wall, a welcome change for my sweaty body. Alright, let's start from the top. He has cold skin, that doesn't mean he's a vampire. He could just have really, really terribly bad circulation…which all doctors would say meant he was dead. Okay, let's try another point. He has a large family, if he was a vampire he wouldn't be able to do that because he'd want to drink them all the time…unless, gulp, they were also all vampires. I whimpered and pulled the duvet up and around me like a childhood safety barrier. He DOESN'T have fangs, that one I'm pretty damn sure of. Everybody knows vampires have fangs; clearly he's not a vampire…

Unless he doesn't need them…teeth are still pretty sharp.

I groaned silently and dropped my head to my knees. Then I came to my deciding point. He doesn't drink blood; I've never seen him with any red food or drink so NOT a blood drinker…then again, I haven't seen him with any food. He didn't even touch the popcorn yesterday. But what does he do at school lunch then if he doesn't eat?

Without hesitation I formed my plan to decide once and for all. I would simply watch him at school, if he ate then he was just like any other weird human kid…but if he didn't eat, then we had issues.

It went without saying that I couldn't get back to sleep that night. Thankfully it was only 3am and I had a few English essays to catch up on due to my late start. By 6 I stretched out and slotted my work back into my bag. With plans of a warm shower I figured best to check on Charlie, see if he'd got up and gone yet.

Nope, the snoring was amiss, but Charlie's face was planted into the mattress with no indicator he would be waking any time this millennium. I suppressed a laugh, not that it would wake him, and took my shower. I dressed quickly with the resumed snoring as background noise and hunted down breakfast. I had time for a cooked meal if I desired, but it wasn't what I wanted right now. I wanted simple and straight to the point, no fancy frilly edges. So plain old cereal it was. I plugged myself up to my mp3 while I waited for a more reasonable time to start thinking about going to school, if I went now I'd arrive before the teachers. I wasn't that eager to go actually, only my curiosity drove me. My mother often said if I was born a cat I would have died far too long ago.

After a childhood cartoon or two, Charlie came down the stairs fully dressed in his work gear.

"Hey Bells" he greeted me. His voice still groggy with sleep. He probably hadn't got enough last night.

"Hey dad, long night?" I followed him into the kitchen, watching as he poured himself some cereal.

"You have no idea. We still have no idea who this woman was." he complained.

"Do they know what happened to her?"

"Coroner says she bled out, some time around 8 last night. We don't know what animal did this to her, but it looks like it ripped her throat out." Vampire, my mind suddenly screamed and I froze in the chair. No… it could just be an animal attack, and besides, Edward was with me last night at 8, there's no way he did this. Oh god, I just considered Edward killed someone. I needed to sort this out and fast, before my mind span out of control. I needed to know.

I glanced my eyes to the clock. Shit! So much for early start. With a goodbye and grunting response from Charlie I was out the door and arriving with the usual rush to school. I took a parking space closest to the exit, ready for a runaway if it turns out I **am **actually living in a nightmare. I could admit that right now, I did seem a little more insane that usual, but I HAD to know.

Edward found me before I could even open the door of the truck's cab. He pulled it open for me and yet again my heart hammered against its bone cage, but it wasn't the 'oh my gosh, he's so hot' beat, it was taking to a rhythm of 'I hope he's not going to eat me today'. He furrowed his brow curiously.

"You alright, you seem panicked." he asked. Shiitttt, could he hear my heart beat? I would have considered the fact he could read my mind, but if he could either I would be dead by now or he'd have run. It's not everyday you sit in your truck and try to think of how to make a stake from what you have lying around the house.

"I'm fine." I simply answered and slid from the seat and locked the truck shuffling around in my bag for my zip up section where I usually stick my car keys. Edward followed.

"Mike has been asking about you."

I froze on the inside and started a second panic attack but kept with my pace and just hummed in response. "He thinks you made it all up." Again just a hum from me. "I was thinking another date with me tonight would settle his nerves."

I swallowed and kept walking. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I pulled up a fake smile and formed my lie, eyes down to the ground and watching my feet shuffle.

"I'll get back to you…tonight might be bad"

He snaked his hand in mine nodding and I refused the instinct to step away from the predator. At least today he was wearing gloves and I wouldn't loose any fingers from frost bite.

"Have any nightmares last night?" he teased. I could tell he was trying to lift my mood. I smiled as my mind replayed the only dream I had. Why could I not shake it from my mind? I'd had nightmares before and not gone crazy. Why did this one feel so different, and so right?

"Nope, I went out like a light."

He cocked me a grin but said nothing.

"I'll see you in biology then." he touched his lips to my forehead again and left before I remembered not to get drawn in by him. My eyes flew open to Jessica instead.

"So…dating the Cullen huh? Not that I blame you, he's hot and all, but so weird." She babbled on and on about the positives and negatives of dating all the way to Spanish. It was verb conjugating again; I hated that more than usual. Then again I don't suppose anybody really likes changing verb forms depending on tense and speaker. We had 'working silence' too, which basically resulted in a massive 'Shush!' from the teacher if we spoke a single syllable. On the positive, Jessica shut up for a while.

"Mike said he had fun on his date with you." I could easily tell from the flicker in her eyes at the word Mike that she was jealous, she had a secret thing for Mike if I had to guess. This conversation of Mike's delightful traits lasted through the rest of the lessons I had with Jessica up till lunch. Thankfully, just before lunch, I sat through math with Angela. She was a lot less likely to quiz me on the degrees Mike set his hair spikes at. We worked through equations together, fiddling with advanced trigonometric functions. That was fun…not.

_They_ all arrived together 5 minutes into lunch. I watched in sideways glances as they each filled trays with food and glided across to their usual table. Angela said nothing but I was sure she noticed my staring. Edward sat with them and picked up his phone texting as he toyed with a drinks bottle top. But he didn't drink, why wasn't he drinking anything? My jeans pocket vibrated and thankfully I didn't jump to the ceiling this time. I pulled out my phone for a text message.

'_You do know staring is rude, right?'_

I bit my lip and flashed a look up to his table, an orange had magically disappeared from his tray…but he could have never eaten an entire orange in my three second look at my text. I scanned looking for orange peel but nothing.

'_Just thinking'_

I text back and cast my eyes back to my meal. It seemed to have lost all appeal.

'_About me?'_

He replied and I glanced back to his table. Alice and Jasper were cuddled together, their plates depleted in volume. I furrowed my brow and saw the same with Rosalie and Emmett. But no-one was chewing. It was like the food just disappeared. Edward caught my gaze again, his eyes trying to work me out a little. My phone buzzed again.

'_You okay? You look pale'_

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked up again. My heart started pounding in my chest. I felt my blood running from my face, no wonder I looked pale. Food kept disappearing and going no-where. They didn't eat. None of them. Call me crazy, but that doesn't scream human. They weren't even drinking. It hit me like a train, like magic I just knew. He was a vampire. I didn't have any real proof, but it was like my very soul knew this to be the truth.

But that wasn't even the worst part. What was worse was my heart, it was beating for him, and it was clawing in my chest to get closer to him. He scared me half to death, yet I still wanted him near. What was wrong with me?

"Bella, you okay?" Angela asked. I blinked a few times, trying to stop the world from spinning.

"Yeah… Ummm, actually no. I think I need some air."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I shook my head and stepped off from the table. I felt my phone buzz with another text and almost cursed. I shoved my phone back in my pocket without replying and slid out of the lunch room. My mind was flying. He had probably only wanted to date me so he could drink my blood. Way to get you in trouble Bella, I praised myself sarcastically. Oh shit, I had biology with him next as well…and then P.E. This was quickly heading to 'worst day ever' status. I walked to biology 10 minutes early and found a substitute teacher halfway through a ham and cheese baguette. He smiled at me when he saw me and patted his mouth with his sleeve. Despite the mega large lunch, he was only a skinny teacher, very stick like. His glasses sat wonky on his small nose and his hair was sticking up everywhere. He stood and wiped his hands on his trousers.

"Can I help you Miss? Class isn't for another…" he spun his watch around on his right hand wrist. Hmm, he was a left hander. "9 minutes" He stepped forward. "My, you look pale, are you feeling alright?" he asked. I figured I'd look a little short on blood, so much had been hiding around my body in fear of being drank the majority of the day. I played on it, already having a plan forming. I never skipped school, not even when they wanted us to dissect frogs or have a sports day. But I just needed a day to myself. Figure my reasoning as to why I wanted to move schools… Besides in all truthfulness I really wasn't feeling well.

"Sir, I have advanced biology next period, but I'm not feeling well."

"Hmmm, I can see that." He dusted off his hands and fished for a pen and paper on the table. "Your name please?" He clicked the pen top and took my name and class details. "I hope you feel better tomorrow Miss Swan, will you be able to take this to matron and sign out, or should I-"

"Bella?" I turned around to see Edward, I stepped back a few steps till my hips hit the desk and stopped me "You okay?"

"Ahhh, well seeing as you two are friendly, Ill ask if you could escort her to sign out, she's not feeling well." Edward smiled to the sub and turned back to me reaching out his hand. Internally I was screaming to not do it, but it would be rude, especially in front of a teacher. I took his hand and the teacher passed him my form for going home wishing me to get better soon. As soon as we left the building I snatched my hand back.

"I'll be fine from here." I told Edward and started off to the main block by myself. He stopped me before I could take a step.

"You've been edgy around me all morning. Have I done something to offend you at all?" I moved a step back still aware of his body moving with mine.

"I just…I can't be with you. Not like this." My voice then proceeded to mumble on unintelligibly.

"Bella what are you talking about" He placed a hand on each of my shoulders.

"And, with the …I can't…and you…And you're…and I know…" I sniffled and tried to shake him off.

"Bella…what do you know?" He was completely serious and his grip tightened on my left arm as he moved us behind the school buildings and into the deserted grassy area, moving further from the safety of school. I tried to pull free of him but he kept on tight.

"Edward let me go. Please" He stopped and moved to stare directly at me.

"Bella, what do you know?" Something snapped and drew anger from inside me.

"I know what you are. What you're entire family is! I know why you're all freezing cold, why you pretend to eat, why everybody's drawn to you." His face was solid, nothing changed to show any emotion. "Edward," my tone had dropped to a soft calming voice after my burst. "If you're going to kill me, just do it…because I won't be able to keep away from you." I closed my eyes and moved my hair from my neck. I felt the air change as he got closer. 'This was it' I couldn't help but narrate, 'this was the end of Isabella Swan.' Charlie's going to kill me. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me sharply to his body. I couldn't even stop my desire to hold him, even as he crept closer to killing me, I couldn't stop my arms from moving to feel him close. As his breath tickled my neck I couldn't hold back the whimper. Then I felt his lips touch my neck, tiny kisses planted up and down from my collarbone to ear. I gasped at the sensation and melted into his arms. He held me closer and I could feel every muscle move beneath my palms. One of his hands slid up and cradled my head, his other smoothed along my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut anticipating pain and hurt. Instead I had pleasure. His lips attacked mine and everything shot alight. My eyes flew open to his perfect closed ones. My arms flew around his neck and I moulded my lips to his, fully giving myself over to him. Do what he wanted I would chase across the earth with him. I would take all his pain as my own just to make him happy. And however clique it sounded, I **would** die for him. I would sacrifice myself to give him life.

About three things I was absolutely positive: First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

_**He was my all, my one and my only.**_

THE END. XXX

Well… that's the story. Short and sweet. We hope you enjoyed every second of it.

Please review and feedback to us. Thank you.

XOXO


End file.
